


Ending Reckless Behavior

by Hans



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans/pseuds/Hans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's done with Kirk's actions.<br/>lame title & summary are lame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Reckless Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best fic you'll ever read. I've just started writing and I'm not exactly phenomenal. (I do try my best though.) Also, this subject matter is somewhat uncomfortable for me even if I liked writing about it. I'm just not very good at being detailed and descriptive of it. So that's your forewarning, now you know what to expect.

_Not again,_ Leonard thought in agony. Kirk had done this too many times, and McCoy had seldom acted upon it. Sure he'd warned Jim, but threats didn't seem to work on him.  
  
 _The nerve of that guy,_ Leonard thought. While he may of not done much in the past, things needed to change. He was going to have to follow through on a threat. It appeared there weren't any other options, and some sort of action was required. This time he could not simply just let Jim shrug it off, he had to accept responsibility at some point. Leonard knew it was time to stop this reckless behavior.  
  
McCoy had called Jim down to Med Bay a few minutes ago. Kirk was off duty, and Leonard's shift was just about over. Once it was done, McCoy could have the serious talk with Jim that was required.  
  
By time Kirk showed up, McCoy's shift was complete. Upon walking in, Jim saw the unrelenting look on Leonard's face. The last time he had an expression like that, Kirk had gotten in serious trouble. Thus, he was cautious in coming in.  
Leonard glanced up from the padd he was reading to see Jim standing there. He put the padd aside, his attention fully focused on Kirk.  
  
"Come here, Jim," Leonard said sternly. He hoped Kirk would listen to him, he didn't want to have to do this the hard way.  
  
After hesitating, Jim eventually walked over slowly, clearly suspicious of McCoy's intentions.  
  
"I don't have all day." Leonard was annoyed. He was known for having low patience and on this day that was especially true. Kirk was just wasting his time, which angered him greatly.  
  
As soon as Kirk was close enough, Leonard grabbed him by the wrist. "Let's go," he growled as he started dragging Jim down the hallway to his quarters.  
  
"What the hell, Bones?!" Jim pulled back. He had no idea why McCoy was doing this. Last time he checked, everything was okay between them.  
  
"Shut your mouth and follow my orders," Leonard barked, losing his temper. He escorted Jim to his room, opened the door, and shoved him inside. Jim barely even had time to react.  
  
"Stay here," McCoy snarled before walking out and shutting the door behind him.  
  
When he came back, he found Kirk sitting on the sofa with a worried look on his face. _Good, he knows he's in trouble,_ Leonard thought.  
  
"Now Jim, let's discuss your behavior over the past few weeks," McCoy pulled out the chair of his desk, turned it to face Kirk, and promptly sat down.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kirk replied with a confused look plastered on his exterior.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Jim, you've been acting completely reckless for a long time now and it's putting not only yourself in danger but everyone else as well," McCoy told him straight up.  
  
"Bones, that is so not true. Why are you all worked up? Something twisting your underwear in a bunch? Chapel being mean to you?" Kirk said, having a snarky tone at the end, testing McCoy's tolerance.  
  
"You're going to be quiet and listen to me, understand?" McCoy announced calmly, but his eyes showed the trademark _‘you better shut the fuck up Jim Kirk’_ look that seemed to never go away, at least in Kirk’s mind.  
  
Kirk didn't say a word, just pouted and looked away. He didn't want to get into a big argument, because they never ended well.  
  
"You are long overdue for a punishment. You know those warnings I gave you, that you never seemed to pay attention to? Yea, well this time I'm serious. You're getting a punishment this time," Leonard remarked in a way that it was made clear he wasn't going to be tried with.  
  
"What? When? You can't be serious. You're joking!"  
  
"No, I'm not. And right here, right now. We've put this off for too long."  
  
"You can't punish me!" Kirk exclaimed. "I'm captain of this ship, I'm in charge. I'm leaving right now," he declared.  
  
"Oh really now, is that true?" McCoy retorted. "Just try me."  
  
Kirk got up and attempted to move towards the door but Leonard blocked his path.  
  
"You're getting this punishment, like it or not." He then resumed to move Kirk over towards the chair, maybe a bit too aggressively. Once there, he sat down and looked up at Jim.

"You're going to get over my lap by the count of ten, or else," he stated. He fully expected Kirk to give more of a fight, yet surprisingly he followed Leonard's orders and got over his lap. He had given in rather quickly.  
  
"Good. The more you cooperate, the sooner this will be over with," McCoy told him, less annoyed than he was earlier. He was glad that Kirk had listened to him.  
  
Leonard adjusted Kirk over him in order to get him into the perfect position. Kirk squirmed a bit, waiting for the heavy blow from McCoy's hand. There was a long pause and the anticipation was killing him. He just wanted to get it over with.  
  
When it finally did come, Kirk yelped in pain. He had definitely underestimated the strength of Leonard. Then the second hit came, and the third. Jim struggled to stay still. Naturally his instinct was to throw his hands back to protect his behind, but McCoy caught him and pinned his arms to his back.  
  
"I know it hurts, but remember, that's the point. You're supposed to learn from your mistakes and this is one of the ways to get it across," Leonard said, his voice less stern than earlier. His anger had passed and now he was somewhat placid. "It'll be over soon, darlin'."  
  
Kirk was strangely comforted by those words, and in so felt slightly better. Of course he was still in pain from the constant smacks raining down on his backside, but at least he felt calmer.  
  
After about twenty hits, tears started welling up in his eyes. He tried desperately to fight them off, but it wasn't working and McCoy soon noticed.  
  
"It's alright to cry, Jim," he soothed Kirk with his gentle tone. "Sometimes crying is beneficial. It releases endorphins which help ease the pain. I'm not going to judge you for crying. Just let it all out."  
  
Upon that statement, Jim did. He cried and cried and cried. With every tear streaming down his face, the pain seemed to lessen. It was nice to get rid of the stress he was having, it really did help him. In the midst of this he also realized that Leonard had been right. He had been acting rather recklessly lately. If only he had listened to him earlier, maybe this punishment wouldn't have been necessary.  
  
McCoy kept at it for a while, making sure he drove the point home. After he thought that Kirk had had enough, he let up. Carefully, he got up and walked him over to the bed, where he then laid down, guiding Kirk over him so that the side of his face was resting on McCoy's chest and his backside was facing up. He did this intentionally to spare Kirk from more pain that would have resulted from him lying on his behind, instead of how he was now.  
  
They remained quiet for some time, with the only sounds being Kirk's continued stifled cries and McCoy's heavy breathing. Finally, Leonard broke the silence.  
  
"You did really well Jim," McCoy told him while slowly ruffling Kirk's hair with his hand. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Kirk smiled and felt better. "Thanks, Bones. You brought me to my senses, even if it was a bit painful," he replied softly.  
  
Leonard chuckled, then kissed Kirk's head and rubbed his back. "No problem, kid."  
  
They continued to lie there until they both drifted into sleep, McCoy's arms wrapped around Kirk and Kirk nuzzled up close to him.


End file.
